A Heavenly Maid
by PinkSeaFox13
Summary: What would happen to the whole story if a complication was thrown in: a new maid? Find out the story of how an angel changed the life of a certain Phantomhive and a certain demon butler forever. (OC involved, and may be OC X Sebastian)
1. Episode One: A Visitor

Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. Okay you guys, pretend this is a time warp to the beginning, 'kay? That's where this story is set. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the epic characters in it. Thanks for reading! Has anime and manga plotlines.

* * *

Episode One

Ciel watched lazily from his desk his butler pouring tea. As the aroma wafted to his nose, he muttered, "Earl Gray? Don't tell me you are getting lazy Sebastian. That was the tea I drank in the morning."

Sebastian smiled, replying "My lord, you have caught me red handed. I have a perfect alibi to the case. The servants were having quite a bit of trouble earlier. I apologize for not fulfilling my duty to the Phantomhive household."

Ciel scowled as he recalled the antics of his three other servants, Mey Rin, Bard, and Finnian. "Why not teach them how to do better, Sebastian. I'm sure that you are capable of at least doing that."

Sebastian smiled again and said, "If that is what the lord wishes." That was when Mey Rin ran into the office.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Lord Ciel, but there is a girl at the front door wishing to see the master!" she gasped out, her glasses askew.

Ciel frowned. "Who could be here this late? I am sure that the time to retire has arrived. Why, its after dinner!"

Sebastian smiled and said, "Would you like me to send her away my lord?"

Ciel waved his hand at the notion. "Yes, I would like nothing better. While your at it, warm water for my bath."

Sebastian smiled and bowed, his right hand over his chest. "As you wish my lord."

Sebastian walked down to the large wooden doorway to the mansion. He glanced at the footprints of custard from the Italian man that had visited the home earlier. With a sweep of his hands, the floors were cleaned and spotless. As he checked for other imperfections in the mansion, her heard a knock at the door. A voice, one that sounded of a twelve year old girl, peeped through the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Sebastian sighed as he turned around to open the door. His tailcoat fluttered as he strode to the door and opened it. What he saw shocked him. It was a girl, yes, but someone that he had not seen for hundreds of years. As he was temporarily at loss for words, she whispered, "Just as I suspected..."

Sebastian cleared his throat, his mind still reeling. What could on of this kind be doing on the Phantomhive doorstep? This just seems to unlikely.

"I'm sorry, but the lord is busy. Please bring your business some other day." he said politely, before swinging the doors shut.

The girl stuck out her foot and stopped the doors. "Sebastian, is that alias you are going by now? I know this may be unexpected, but its an order from the higher-ups. You must let me in unless you want see your own demise."

Sebastian stopped, his eyes reverting to one's of a demon. "So, this is my business, a contract willfully made. Tell them that this is completely legal business."

The girl sighed and stepped inside, lugging her baggage with ease. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. This is something I must do." With that she walked upstairs, Sebastian following behind.

"How long have they been monitoring my activity?" he inquired to the girl.

She in return sighed and said, "They have been watching you since you first reacted to the pleas of the child. You couldn't just let him go, could you? Now its my duty to set it right."

Sebastian sighed as she stopped in front of the office. "I see they even gave you the layout of the building."

The girl frowned, replying "Of course. They've seen what you've done with that Italian sinner."

With that Sebastian called through door, "My lord, my deepest apologies, but this is a visitor you must see."

The boy replied, "What was my order Sebastian? I said to send the person away."

The girl then called out, "I'm sorry Earl Phantomhive, but I must insist on seeing you. Please do not blame this on your butler."

The boy sighed, wishing to get this over with. "Fine, come in."

The doors opened to reveal the young boy sitting in his grand desk finishing off the tea from earlier.

"Good evening Earl Phantomhive, my name is Danica. I apologize for arriving in the late night, but I have traveled quite a long way to find employment in the house of Phantomhive. I must ask for this occupation, will you accept my offer?" the girl said, kneeling in front of the boy.

Ciel glared at the girl, asking, "Give me a reason to hire you."

The girl looked up with a smile, not unlike Sebastian's, her long brown hair hanging over her soldiers, her violet eyes sparkling.

"You see my lord, as the way your butler would put it, I am simply a Heavenly* maid."

* * *

End of Chapter one. Please review and tell me how I am doing with the characters!

Note*= This quote implies to the one Sebastian frequently states: "I am simply one hell of a butler."


	2. Episode Two: Work for a Maid

The second chapter of this story. Thanks to those who have read!

* * *

Ciel stood there at loss for words. "You do not mean to imply that you have come from... there?" he stammered out.

Danica smiled, replying, "I am sorry for the confusion my lord, but yes, I am what I think you are."

Sebastian frowned as he walked behind Ciel, his footsteps loud and clear in the ensuing silence.

"Do you mean to say that I must hire you?" Ciel continued.

"Well, no. But, this has to do with the matter of the state of your salvation." Danica replied, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

Sebastian leaned over and whispered to his master, "Lord, I do beg for her rejection. This may..."

Ciel ignored his butler and said, "Fine, you may start tomorrow. Mey Rin, show her to her room."

Mey Rin jumped and bowed. "Yessir, right away sir."

As the two walked out of the room, Mey Rin turned to the girl and hugged her. "Yay, I finally don't need to stay alone anymore!"

Danica was startled at the sudden embrace. "Excuse me, Mey Rin is it? Could you please let go of me?" Mey Rin smiled sheepishly as she let go of the girl, who was straightening our her dress.

"Danica, what did you mean in there?"

Danica looked up at Mey Rin, who was staring at her quite seriously. "I heard that you implied this to what Sebastian says all the time."

Danica smiled at the maid and replied "A matter of business I must keep secret. Now, let us go sit in our room."

Mey Rin nodded hesitantly and led her to the maids' room. As they walked in, Mey Rin brought out a spare cot from the closet.

"Sorry we don't have any spare beds in here, its sort of lacking of stuff since I am the only maid." the senior maid explained to the girl.

The girl shook her head. "Its okay, I've been used to worse." The two then got ready and went to sleep, the first night passing without an event.

XXX

Ciel peeked at the new maid in the corner of the room, who was looking at the silverware with Mey Rin.

"Sebastian, do you know that girl?"

Sebastian was startled at the question. "What makes you say that my lord?"

Ciel frowned and replied "Well, you are peeking at her almost as frequently as I am, which is quite rare for a demon that has lived hundreds of years and should expect anything and everything."

Sebastian plastered a fake smile. "My lord, she is the complete opposite of me, you should know the answer to that question."

Ciel sighed and continued to eat his toast. "Very well, I will dismiss it for now."

Danica learned quickly, and soon she was serving tea in the Earl's room where he was with his multiple guests as they played billboards.

Lau noticed the girl and leaned toward the Earl. "Ah, a new girl I see."

The Earl scowled and replied "A maid, nothing more."

Lau sighed. "What a waste, she is such a beauty too."

Madame Red smiled at the argument. "Ciel, you know that you are already betrothed. Ignore Lau's little rantings and just focus on matters now."

Azzurro Vanel, the Italian dealer with them today interrupted. "Well, about the illegal drug dealings-"

Ciel snapped, "Quite Italian, know your place."

Danica winced at the tone. "Well, this is going to be a long job for me..."

XXX

Ciel stepped into his study after the meeting. As he sighed and walked in, a dark figure dropped out behind him. Ciel heard the movement and spun around, but a cloth was wrapped around his nose and face. As he passed out, he heard someone whisper in his ear, "Now look who is in charge. Know your place."

* * *

End of Episode Two. Well, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Episode Three: Kidnapping

_The second chapter! Please review and tell me if I am staying in character... Thanks!_

* * *

Sebastian was walking in the hall, Danica behind him rolling the tea cart. The silence was overwhelming.

Danica looked at the back of the demon, wondering if she should ask.

"Sebastian, is this what you really want?"

The demon looked at the angel, his eyes changing into their original form. "What do you mean? This is complete legal business."

Danica looked at Sebastian's face straight on, her eyes turning iridescent, their original form. "I have a reason for this mission. This boy has been through it all, suffered all, lost all, and yet you had to add the contract on him? Don't you see Sebastian? He does not deserve this!"

Sebastian frowned, a rare expression for him. "I cannot undo it. It has been done. The Faustian Contract has guaranteed my service to him until his death. I give you permission to try and save him, but I cannot undo what has been done."

That was when the windows in the hallway shattered with the sound of bullets.

* * *

Ciel opened his blue eyes, his head spinning.

_Chloroform, the best headache inducing drug there could be._

He looked at his surroundings. He was in a mansion by the looks of it. There were cigarettes propped on a table near him, and the window showed a forest, showing no hint at where he could be. As he observed this all, he heard someone come in. "Oh, so the Earl has finally awaken?"

Ciel leaned back on the wall he was next to. He ached all over, leading to the theory that Azzurro Vanel, the man in front of him, had beaten him while he was unconscious "What do you want Vanel."

The Italian smiled, his eyes sparkling menacingly. "Oh Ciel, do you know how wonderfully helpless you look right now? It really is quite adorable." He leaned forward, grinning. "The reason is quite clear Ciel. I overheard you talking with your cohorts about it. You are looking for that illegal drug dealer, no?"

Ciel looked at the entrance to the room to see his thugs walk in. The man smirked. "Aw, the great Earl Phantomhive, locked up here in my house. Well, let us just say that the drug dealings have something to do with me."

* * *

Danica immediately ducked, Sebastian following her example. As the bullets ricocheted off the walls, Danica smirked. "Not everyone likes your master, do they?"

Sebastian smiled back. "No, not really."

Sebastian then stood up and ran out the window as Danica ran into the office to see if Ciel was okay. As she tried to open the door, she found that it was locked. "What in Heaven's name..." she mumbled to herself as she decided to do it the hard way. She grabbed a hairpin that Finnian had let her borrow and unlocked the door. What she saw made her sigh in exasperation.

* * *

Ciel watched the Azzurro as he picked up a ringing phone on the table. Azzurro smirked. "That must be the assassins sent to kill everyone in your manor, Ciel."

Ciel listened to his teasing and just smiled. "I pity your men working in that field."

Azzurro slapped him across the face, smirking. "I've always wanted to do that. Now I finally got the chance."

He leaned closer, his breath stinking of tobacco. "So, has the great Earl Phantomhive found it out yet?"

Ciel looked up, his nose starting to bleed. "You've been suspected for quite a while for the drug dealings that the queen had been searching for. I didn't think you would go to such drastic measures just to keep yourself from getting arrested."

Azzurro scowled. "I can't afford to have you blathering about what I do. This could earn us great money, so stay out of the way."

He put his ear to the phone. "Hello? What is it." he barked through, but no answer. Just static.

Ciel smiled as he started to yell through the phone for the people to pick up. "So, they must have died. Pity."

Azzurro's eyes were filled with rage as he stomped over to the boy and kicked him, continuously beating him while growling, "Stay quiet you brat. Like I said, know your place!"

That was when he heard a calm voice vibrate in the phone. "Hello? Is that the captor of the Master?"

* * *

_End of Chapter Three. Send reviews please and tell me what you think! Please, reviews are my fuel!_


End file.
